Haze of Reason
by DreamingFromASmallTown
Summary: A new male student starts at Wammy. Near is the first to meet him and can't help but feel he is just a little odd. What happens when he goes digging into this students past and is found out for it? Can Near handle what he has just gotten himself into? Or is this new male simply to much for him to deal with? OcxNear Yaoi! rated M for a reason my darlings!


**Warning! This is yaoi! Male on Male and is graphic at the end! You have been warned. So if you don't like this please don't read and don't be a flamer! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the story. **

Near, sat in the common room of Wammy house on the dark brown-carpeted floor transfixed on his current task. He was working on one of his many puzzles, quietly laying out the pieces fitting them into place one by one. He sat one leg pulled to his chest long he sat on the other, occasionally twirling a lock of his hair in thought long he worked. He had never done this puzzle before, all the pieces were pure white aside from the small 'L' insignia that sat on the upper coroner.

The house was quiet much to Near's liking. All the other children were running around outside. It meant that Near had some time alone, he did not need to worry about the other kids picking on him, he did not need to worry about Mello and Matt pulling some practical joke on him, he could relax for the 2 hours that the other children spent outside long he stayed inside, alone the way he liked it. He had never been good with talking to other people; he had never been good with making friends. Near had realized this about himself, at a very young age and accepted it. He had learned to enjoy being alone to work on his puzzles or build a tower out of dice. Yes Near was always alone but he never felt _lonely_.

Near heard footsteps echoing down the polished hallway that lead to the common room. He did not bother looking up assuming it was merely Roger heading to his office. He heard the footsteps enter the common room he fringed his brows together glancing up just enough to see the other's feet. He was slightly surprised when he saw the person wore ratty looking blue jeans the bottoms fraying and held obvious holes; they also wore no shoes or even socks. Near looked up fully at the new comer of the room, seeing they were male. He took in the male's appearance closely. He was right about the jeans being old, the length of them stained and ripping. They also wore a black tank top that appeared thin. The person's skin was a russet coloration that off set his bright eyes that looked almost molten yellow. His hair shaggy and unkempt yet was a perfect strawberry blonde.

The male looked back at Near with almost passive eyes, making even him feel slightly unnerved. Near gaged that he was around Mello's age from his height and current build, his face was thin yet still held just a hint of baby fat to it. He was tall probably being around five foot one or slightly taller. His body was defined but not built up with muscle yet, but it was obvious he going to have a well muscular body when he got a little older.

"Hello." Near says moving and twirling a lock of his bangs. This stranger was obviously new to Wammy, Near had never seen him around him. Not only that he was sure everyone would have been talking about this male's eyes, not only because of their strange yet beautiful color but because they appeared cold as ice and held mystery within them.

"Hello, I didn't know anyone was in here." The male says glancing around the common room seeming unimpressed. "Name's Haze" He adds as if it was an afterthought that he personally did not see as important, but thought Near would.

"I'm Near." Near says twirling his hair still, he felt as if he could not break eye contact with 'Haze'. He finally drew his eyes away going back to focus even more intensely on his puzzle.

He was surprised when Haze walked more into the room walking over to a bookshelf and glancing at the books bindings. He said nothing simply keeping his attention on the puzzle. He wanted to figure it out, but unlike most that would simply pick up a piece and try it every which way he was methodical about the process. He examined every edge of each piece, noting each curve or straight edge they held. He would then place one piece down look at the others finding the correct piece and continued as such. He never was wrong about where apiece would lay, never would set one down to find it was not the right one.

Haze moved over to one of the recliners in the room sitting down, he held an advance book that explained in detail Murphy's Law. He opened to book starting to read, he did not seem to care at all about Near being in the room. He did not glance up from his book once, he did not try to make conversation over even small talk. He read long Near worked on his puzzle, he had not even said anything to Near about the puzzle being all white, which many student's before had commented on, following with something along the lines that Near was crazy for having the time to do such a thing.

Although Near found it odd to have someone else in the room he found he liked that Haze did not try to talk to him. It meant to he did not need to do the same with a desperate and most likely failing attempt to keep a conversation going. Near was happy to work and simply forget that Haze was in the same room all together. He could block out his being there and continue as if he was never interrupted.

Both stayed in the common room, one reading the other working on their puzzle. They did not speak they did not even look at each other. They simply did what they wanted too, as if not caring at all they were not alone. The minutes ticked by, the old face clock that hung on the wall, was the only thing to fill the room with any noise. It's ticking seemed to almost echo from how quiet both parties were. The minutes soon turned into an hour and then two as the children from outside were heard flooding back into the halls of Wammy breaking the silence that had over taken it.

Haze was the first to stand up from where he sat. He looked over at Near simply nodding his head as he headed out of the common room, book in hand. Near stayed on the floor for a moment having nodded back at Haze, he blinked his large gray eyes. He looked down at his puzzle that he about half way done. He gathered up the unplaced piece on top of the bored picking it up and shuffling out of the common room himself. He avoided being knocked around by the other students not wanting to drop his puzzle and risk losing any other pieces.

Near heard them whisper obviously, they had seen Haze as he headed to where ever he had left too. The girls giggled in excitement obviously attracted to him, forming crushes without even a word said to him; whispering about his looks and his possible personality. The boy on the other hand were already judging him, questioning amongst themselves on how smart they thought he was and where he would fall in once he got more accustomed to Wammy. Near only shock his head lightly to himself as he head down the right corridor of the first floor to his bedroom. Once he entered his room and closed the door, he set the puzzle on a small table that by his door. He moved around the city he had building out of dice and Legos making his way to his bed that he lay down on. He curled up into himself closing his eyes letting out a light sigh. He had already finished all of his assignments that had been assigned to him that morning and afternoon perfectly as always.

He kept his eyes closed allowing his mind to go blank for a short time. It was something he had been working on. L had told him once that taking time away from what you normally did helped you be able to solve a case. If you focused on nothing but it, it would cloud your ability to think of new ideas. Therefore, he had started making it a habit to try and simply focus on nothing at all for an hour before dinner. He let out a quiet sigh turning more into himself, pulling his knees to his chest, a hand under his pillow to support his head long the other twirled his hair lightly. He did not direct his thoughts in any one thing so when Haze came to his mind he paid little mind to it. Though he found himself wondering about the new comer to Wammy when he normally did not concern himself with such trivial manners.

He rolled on to his back opening his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He stretched out his right leg, setting his left foot on to the bed keeping it bent at the knee. He gazed at the stark white ceiling, picturing Haze's intense golden eyes. He found himself shuttering lightly a chill running up his spin at simply thinking about them. He shook his head trying to erase Haze's eyes from memory, he finding he did not like the feeling they enlisted into him. However, he was unsure of what the feeling it was he felt. Yet whatever it was, it was something that he had never felt before and he was unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

He tried to not put too much thought into it, he figured he was never going to be around Haze again. He seemed the kind of person that would fall in very well with Mello and Matt or any of the other numerous groups at Wammy that found, him, Near unfavorable to be around. He titled his head back looking at the digital clock that sat on his nightstand. He was surprised to see that half an hour had already gone by. Time seemed to be going quickly that day for him not that he minded very much. He stood from his bed walking over to his closet, feeling like a shower before dinner.

He gathered up his shampoo, conditioner, soap, loofa and towel. He unbuttoned his oversized white pajama top sliding it off his shoulders. He set it into the hamper before pulling off his large white pajama pants and boxers setting them both into the hamper with his shirt. He took off his socks last tossing them into the hamper as he slipped on a pair of soft slippers. He picked up his fluffy white towel wrapping it around his slim hips. He picked up his other things setting them in a small basket. He walked out of his room closing the door quietly and headed to the bathroom.

He walked down the hall to the most unused boy's bathroom. He pushed open the heavy door and walked into one of the stalls. He set his basket down on a small bench on the outside of the shower. He turned around closing the door and slid the latch. He un-wrapped his towel from himself and hung it on the towel rack. He turned the nozzles of the shower adjusting the water to lu warm so it was not steaming hot or freezing cold. He stepped into the shower pulling the curtain closed. He closed his eyes allowing the water to run over his head and body, he felt his muscles relax under the warm water.

As he stood under the water, he reached out picking up his shampoo and took a quarter size amount in his hand. He lathered his hair up, the soap trailing down the sides of his face lightly. He smiled to himself as the scent of lavender filled the slightly steamy air, he messaged the shampoo in it his hair well before tipping his head back allowing the water to rinse it down the drain. He combed his hair back with his fingers closing his eyes washing out the remaining soap. He reached out of the shower grabbing the conditioner repeating the same process as he had done with the shampoo. A pool of water forming on the floor, as he reached his arm out of the shower to put things back or pull something in.

Soon enough he had finished his shower. He stepped out slipping his slippers back on. He dried himself off lightly with his towel, ruffling his hair in it making it damp and appear fluffy. He wrapped his towel around his hips, unlatching the stall door. He walked out feeling far more relaxed then he had earlier. He shuffled back to his room no sound heard; he looked at his clock as soon as got in. Seeing that the kids were most likely already in the dining hall, scents it was five to six. He moved getting dressed in a fresh set of identical pajamas he had taken off.

He sighed lightly leaving his room when he was fully dressed again. He allowed his hair to stay damp not being concerned over. He entered the dining hall, the cafeteria of Wammy' House. All the others were already sitting down at the large tables talking amongst themselves, Near walked to a secluded table all of this own. He pulled out a chair sitting down the table like, the others filled with food. He closed his eyes when Watari appeared in the front of the room, everyone stopped talked and looked over at him seeing the new student by his side.

"Very one I would like you all to meet Haze." Watari says holding his hand out to Haze, who looked out at the group of yet seemed to look through them all. "He is going to be starting classes with you all after the weekend so be kind to him now." Watari says simply. He looked at Haze with gentle eyes, he patted his shoulder gentle before walking off out of the dining hall.

Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves, occasionally whispering about the new student who walked by the rows of tables. He did not seem to care in the least of everyone else around him. Near looked up watching Haze walk through the dining hall without looking left or right, he did not look at anyone else in the room. He moved picking up a single peach from a bowl of fruit at the end of a table and left. Near, let out a light Hum to himself, twirling his hair around his pointer finger. He found himself becoming more curious about Haze, he started to think of theories about him, how he had wound up at Wammy and just why he was how he was. He seemed even colder than Mello yet wanted to be alone even more then himself.

After dinner Near simply went back to his room staying up doing some research for his own enjoyment. He often looked into cold cases on the advance-wed server that Wammy applied for the students. As he looked through a list of ones that he thought might be of interest to him, he found a file that was recently labeled as a cold case file. He moved the mouse over the file clicking it open. He was surprised to see a picture of Haze, his real name was not listed, something he was sure Wammy had taken care of. He looked through the file reading that when Haze was only 7 years old he had watched his parents killed right in front of his eyes. The person was never caught and it had been a string of five similar that had happened that year. Near looked at every aspect of the file that night just reading through it, he looked over very small detail the evidence that had been gathered and list of suspects that had been acquired.

Near, looked over the file coming up with every possible situation that could have come up. He thought of all of the possible evidence that the investigators could have missed. He thought of the suspects and looked into them to see if anyone fit in to the right personality to commit such violent murders. He worked the case over in his mind countless times as if having been working on it for real. However, no matter how he played it out none of it seemed to add up. None of it added up none of it came to any sort of conclusion for him. He pushed the wheelie chair away from his desk; he moved sitting down on the ground and started adding to his city of dice.

"It's not right. Things just don't add up…." Near says finally to himself looking up from his completed city. It had been hours, the sun started to peek through the white curtains that hung over his bedroom window. He twirled his hair furiously as he moved to his bed, it was already six in the morning. He laid down pulling the covers over his curled up body, he chewed on his lower lip lightly, still thinking, however his eyes drifted shut as he finally fell to sleep.

After that night Near found himself looking at the same file every night. He found that Haze did not fall into an group of the students at Wammy. He never really talked to any of them, he never stayed in the dining hall, or go outside with them. He would often though wind up in the common room when everyone else was outside, he would sit in the same chair like the first day they met. He would nod his head and pick up a book from the shelf or already have one with him from the small library that Wammy founded. It had been going on like that for nearly two months.

Near headed down the hall all of the kids were heading outside the leaves had fallen from the trees and snow had fallen late last night. Near hated the cold, having an iron disfisioncesy he felt cold far too often. He carried his books from his last class; they had been given a paper to do in history class on the Holocaust. He looked ahead of him, even after two months, the reason for Haze's parents death and just what happened, and why was a mystery. He came out of his thoughts but not soon enough as he ran into another student. He stumbled back falling to the ground his books landing with a loud thud. He winced lightly looking up with emotionless eyes at whom he ran into. He was unhappy to see it had been Q he had ran into, another student at Wammy that was even more cruel than Mello to him, to the point where even Mello had jumped in more than a few times fighting with Q long Matt tended to him. However, this time he was alone and had a feeling it was not a good thing.

Q turned around looking down at Near, his eyes set in a glare already. He did not even give Near the chance to say anything not even sorry. He simply grabbed the fragile portage and slammed him to the closest hall way wall. He growled lightly, he was in a worse mood then he normally way. Roger had just gotten on his case about needing to be nicer to the other students, though he was off to a very poor start. Roger had also warned him that one more violent out break on his part and he would sent away, he had a brilliant mind, yet a temper worse then Mello's and he was nearly two years older than Mello as well.

"You little runt! What do you think you can get away with running into people cause L might pick you to be his successor." Q says he held on to Near by the collar of his shirt tightening his grip on it to slightly chocking Near.

Near tried to talk but found panic was starting to overcome his body. He gripped at Q's wrists trying in a fleeting attempt to have the older student let go. He struggled lightly feeling Q lifting him off the ground a bit, making him need to stand on his tippy-toes. He whimpered silently to himself within his own mind. His face outside stayed completely unreadable, he appeared as calm as ever. The only difference was his eyes were slightly wide, in his mind he was praying by some chance Mello or Matt would come by and save him. However, it was appearing to him that luck was not going to be on his side today.

"You know what runt I just outta beat your face in." Q says holding Near in place long her removed one hand drawing it back. He curled his fingers into a tight fist and sent it flying a Near's face. Near closed his eyes ready for pain to flood his body yet already willing it away and wishing it would not come at all.

"Put him down." A cold voice suddenly filled the empty hall seeming to echo off the walls. Q's fist stopped inches from Near's face, who opened his eyes blinking. He knew it wasn't Mello's voice that had filled the hall saving him. He looked down seeing Haze, his eyes locked on Q and something in his eyes made Q and himself shutter.

"Why should I?" Q demands. He stared right back at Haze challenging the newest comer to Wammy, who had not said a word to the other students and only spoke in class when called on by a professor thinking he was not paying attention.

"Because if you don't you will be in far more pain then you could ever imagine inflecting on to him." Haze says he nodded his head to Near yet his eyes never strayed from Q. Something in his voice made Q stop as if time had suddenly frozen around him. He slowly let go of Near backing away hands up to show he was not going to try anything. "Good now leave." Haze orders out and Q turned on his heels, running down the hall.

Near, stood where he was, slowly leaning back on the wall. He rubbed his neck lightly with his left hand, feeling where his skin was warm from his shirt collar rubbing harshly against his flesh. He licked his lips in a quick smooth motion before looking down at Haze who stayed in his place.

"Thank you for that." He says his large gray eyes did not show he truly meant what he said, nor did his tone of voice, which stayed impassive.

"No problem." Haze says looking back at Near. He set his hands in the pockets of his jeans that were new. Wammy always supplied new comers with new clothes for them to wear. "You should be more careful it looks like a lot of kids don't like you around here." Haze comments walking over to Near. It was really a simply observation that anyone could have seen after only a day or so at Wammy observing the kids.

"I have become use to it…." Near says looking away from Haze, he found it harder and hard to look him in the eyes scent he had started to look into the case file of his parents murder. He also found himself coming to the only option that Haze himself had killed his parents, but L would have realized that, he would never allow a true danger into Wammy, in less even he over looked the possibility…..

Near blinked lightly when he felt a hand on top of his head ruffling his hair. He looked up at Haze who like many stood taller than him. He watched Haze give a light smirk that made him shudder lightly. He moved his hand up quickly and started to twirl a lock of his hair. He wanted to back up however he was still pressed against the wall he was leaning against.

"Come on." Haze says suddenly surprising Near fully. Haze never told him to come with him. He had not spoken to him even really after the first day they met. Nevertheless, Haze started down the hall simply assuming that Near was going to follow after him. Near considered declining the offer in all honesty, yet his still burning curiosity of Haze got the better of him. He follower the sound of bare feet hitting the floor lightly as both moved down the hall.

Near followed Haze up the stairs to the third floor, down the hall and into Haze's room. Near looked around the room, it was like any of the others, white walls and red oak wooden floors. He unlike some though had a single, like Near himself did. Haze had his bed pressed against the back wall having black sheets, and comforter folded at the foot of the bed. He had his dress on the right wall where the built in closet was with a mirror over it. He had his desk and the normal small book self on the left wall centered perfectly. The small bookshelf was over flowing with books. Haze actually had piles of books all over the room lined against the walls stacked under his bed. However, Near realized that Haze did not just have books but also comic books, and a great many of them. Near decided, that Haze's comic books were much like Matt's video games, Mello's Chocolate or his own robots, dice and various other toys.

"You can sit on the bed." Haze says Near looking at him watching as he moved over to his desk sitting down and opening his laptop. Near let out a light hum but moved over to the bed climbing up on it. He pulled his left leg to his chest hugging it lightly, his eyes fixed on Haze as he sat at his laptop.

"So why did you have me follow you?" Near questions, he was gaging how to his was going to end. Haze was unreadable to Near, he had asked Mello once in the two month time spanned on a day they happened to be getting along what he thought of Haze. Mello had only snorted saying he thought Haze was nothing special.

"I thought we should talk." Haze says looking over at Near, "I know you have been looking into the case file of my parents murder." He says making Near's eyes widen slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says keeping his voice emotionless as always.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you have been, I'm not too bad with computers I set up a network that allows me to track anyone even someone on the Wammy network that goes looking into anything about me." Haze says shutting his laptop and leaning back in his seat setting his right foot on the edge of the desk allowing the chair to balance on its hind legs. "You aren't the only that has done it your rival Mello has as well" Haze adds allowing the chair to drop back to all fours with a semi loud thud. He pushed the chair back standing up from it walking over to the bed, flopping down beside Near on to it.

"So tell me. Who do you think did it?" Haze questions.

Near shifted lightly where he sat, he was not sure he should tell Haze what he suspected or not. After all the possibility that he was talking to a killed was about seventy five present chance. Of course, that easement was based off of evidence he had never seen in person or had the chance to observe the suspects gathered. His calculations at this point had about a fifty present chance of being of being wrong. He weighted his options in his head on whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Well?"

Near, let out a sigh. "I think you killed them yourself." Near says not looking at Haze.

"Do you now?" Haze says with a smirk.

"I do. There was a string of murders that were nearly identical to your parents deaths. Certain things did not add up, the suspects were not in the area that it is said that you lived. However, they were all suspects to the pervious case. Many of the details at the crime scene of your parents death were all given out in the paper so anyone could have copied them if they wanted to commit a murder of their own." Near explains he had gone to curling a lock of hair around his finger. "But of course I was not part of the investigation, police reports often leave out details even when they shouldn't. There is from what I have looked into only a seventy five present chance you did do it however a fifty present chance my calculations are off." He tells obviously recalculating in his head and running over what he knew.

"You're right." Haze says simply making Near look at him with caution. "I killed my parents, I knew about the other murders and did some digging of my own. An arrest was made, after one of the victims got away; this was right before I killed my parents. I went and talked to the person myself, I can be very persuasive when I need to be." Haze says with a devilish smirk. "The murder went to jail for the death of my parents and I was sent to an orphan home until Watari heard about my amazing IQ." Haze says shrugging lightly. "But the question now is are you going to tell? After all I did just give you a full confession." Haze says looking Near in the eye.

Near did not say anything, his eyes stayed blank. He honestly did not know what to do. He knew what he should do, that he should go to Roger and tell him what Haze had just confessed too. He was a killer, a murder someone that L put away, that he was meant to do if he became L's successor after all. However, something stopped him from getting up and leaving the room to do what he knew he should. He looked away from Haze curling his hair he gazed at the floor, trying to think of why he was not moving from the spot on the bed he currently occupied. He felt Haze's eyes on him the whole time.

Haze looked at Near gaging what he was thinking, his smirk never left. He moved wrapping an arm around Near's waist, feeling him go stiff. He didn't say anything only moved and kissed Near on the cheek, watching as Near looked at him with childlike eyes. He looked into the dark gray orbs that stared at him. He could see questions in Near's eyes that for once he was unable to come up with answers for. Haze was not just a genus; he was a master manipulator, something he had picked up from his father at a young age, as his father had been a con artist. He was able to read people better than they could read themselves on most occasions. He moved and placed a second kiss on to Near's jawline.

"How about this, do you trust me?" Haze whispers keeping his arm around Near's waist. Near, blinked not entirely sure how to answer Haze's question. He really did not know, after all Haze had just admitted to killing his parents. However he did admit it, he did not lie he did not try to hide it, he had helped him from being beat to a pulp, and even though in the past two months they had not really spoken, Near had come to find it odd, if Haze was not around him. As he thought all of this over he was not given the time to give an answer, as Haze moved, kissing Near on the lips.

Near frozen, he had no idea what to do or how to react. He was never really been shown any attention before much less like this. He felt Haze's tongue run over his lips, making him let out a light gasp. His eyes widen when he feel's Haze's tongue enter his mouth, now he had heard other students talk about sexual acts, he had listened to Mello and Matt go into a very deep conversation once. However, Near had nerve felt the need to experiment, he never found masturbation all that pleasurable, so when a jolt went through him like electricity, and a pool of heat gather in his stomach and his cock start to come to life he let out a light whimper from the odd feeling.

Haze pulled out of the kiss leaving Near breathless and blushing. He looked at the younger taking in his appearance. He smirked lightly cupping Near's cheek in his free hand making it so Near looked at him. He saw Near's eyes glazed over with more than a few things, confusion, an unknown lust, curiosity, it excited Haze. He had felt an attraction to Near from the first day they had met. However, he knew at one point or another Near was going to go digging into his past and he simply waited. It was something that was unavoidable, not only that, he had found out early on that L was considering Near to take over for him, when he stepped down or if something should happen to him. Haze was far too willing to manipulate Near, attraction or not, some things need to be done in order to ensure skeletons don't start falling out of the closet after all Haze knew this all too well.

"I should leave." Near says moving to stand up and leave the room in a hurry, yet he did not get far. Haze pulling him on to the bed so he was laying down, he looked down at Near as he loomed over him.

"Relax." Was all Haze says before dipping down and kissing Near again. "Just feel." He says against Near's pale lips, his hands slowly roaming over Near's clothed chest.

Near felt his heart rate pick up, he balled his hands into fists clutching Haze's tank top stretching it out slightly. He felt Haze nibble at his bottom lip; he parted his lips allowing Haze to explore his mouth for a second time. He felt his eyes drift close; he did his best to follow Haze's movements as their tongues danced within his mouth. He gasped arching up when he felt Haze's hands slip under his baggy top. Cool hands caressing his overheated skin of his belly and crowns of his hips.

Haze broke the kiss moving to Near's neck leaving light butterfly kisses on the pale flesh. He moved his hands up grasping lightly at Near's sides as his hands came to the lean chest. He brushed his thumbs over the younger's nipples, enjoying the gasps and shudder he received from the action. He moved and started to suck on the flesh of Near's neck making him moan, and crane his neck back. He ground his hips into Near's thigh allowing Near to feel how hard he was, he bit into Near's neck ensuring to leave a mark weather it was a hicky or simply black and blue. He worked his nimble fingers to start to undo the buttons on Near's pajama shirt pushing it open to expose his chest.

Near bit his lower lip trying to stay quiet, small moans and yelps escaping him. He felt himself start to become hard under Haze's assault on his body and he found it impossible to control. He wanted to talk but found he could not bring himself to force his voice past his lips. He felt Haze bit into his neck making him let out a pitched cry, his body starting to shake. He felt Haze smooth his tongue over the flesh he had just abused, before trailing down to his collarbone to his chest. Near closed his eyes his mind and body were fighting one another long his body wanted to embrace the sensations he found his mind screaming at him that this was all so wrong.

Near withered under Haze, he finally letting go of Haze's shirt to grip the sheets under him. His eyes closed rolling back in his head when suddenly somehow, without his realizing it, being so filled with sensation, Haze's hand had slipped under his pants and boxers to grasp his cock. He let out a harsh gasp, bucking into the hand though it had been a natural reaction and one he had no control over. He felt his eyes well up with tears finally forcing his voice out.

"Haze!" He cries out lightly. Haze stopped placing one last kiss to Near's naval.

He looked up at Near propping himself up to look down at Near. He did not remove his other hand from in Near's pajama pants, leaving it wrapped around his cock. He saw the emotions tumbling around in Near's eyes. He gave a smile to the younger, a genuine smile not one of his classic cold smirks. He also could not help but think Near looked quite angelic like, he appeared like a Fallen Angel. Laying out on pure black sheets dark as midnight, long his skin was so pale like a perfect snow white, his hair mussed and sprayed around him like a silver halo, and of course his deep gray eyes wide and innocent clouding over with true human emotions that were forbidden for an angel to feel.

"You're alright, I promise." Haze says leaning down and kissing Near's forehead. "I'm not hurting you, just stop thinking and enjoy it." Haze coos out to Near who only shock his head.

He was used to being able to think things out to use logic to understand anything. However, feelings could not be understood, there was no real explaining why someone felt one way or another, other than the brain would release chemicals. However, physical sensation was a natural reaction to touch, Near had never been touched by another. He could not remember his mother or father, could not remember ever being kissed or hugged. He already knew in many ways he was broken compared to other children, even more so than most at Wammy.

"But…"Near says looking into Haze's golden eyes. He watched Haze smile at him for a second time. He gasped when Haze started to move his hand over his cock, in a firm grasp. He let out a moan feeling a heat pool in his stomach. He panted lightly wrapping his arms around Haze's neck digging his blunt nails into his back.

Haze pumped Near's shaft allowing himself to be pulled closer. Near hiding his face into the crock of Haze's neck and shoulder. He could feel Near's breath on his flesh as he panted, clinging for dear life. He moved and kissed along Near's neck gently he moved his hand along Near's shaft slowly picking up speed, slowly making the heat within Near grow. He slid his thumb in a teasing manner over the head of Near's cock. He felt Near start to shake, heard him whisper his name, scared to simply fall off the edge.

"It's ok, I have you. Just let go." Haze whispers to him.

Near's eyes went wide, he felt himself topple over the edge. His orgasm flooding his body in instance waves, as if he'd been thrown into an ice bath. He felt a heat envelope him, like liquid lava was poured into his vines and went coursing throughout his body like a tornado. He let out a light cry feeling like his scenes had gone into over drive. He felt his body shake, small beads of sweat gather on his forehead, before he goes limp under Haze. He pants lightly eyes closed, as the after bliss washes over him for the first time.

Haze smirks, removing his hand from Near's pants and boxers. He brings his hand up to mouth and licks away the sweetness that is purely Near. He looks down at a Near an glow seeming to have formed around the albino. He smiled lightly around his middle finger that he was cleaning off. He once he finished off cleaning his hand he dipped down kissing Near lightly on the lips, easily slipping his tongue into Near's mouth.

Near let out a light, moan not bothering to open his eyes. He tiredly wraps his arms around Haze's neck, returning the kiss. He wrinkled his nose lightly when Haze's tongue entered his mouth and he could taste himself on the other. However, he was tired even to try to push Haze off and break the kiss. Not only that it was so gentle that Near did not really want to pull away, regardless of the taste. He let out a whimper when Haze did finally pull back leaving him more breathless then he had been originally. Near looked up at Haze his eyes glazed over, and sleep wanting to claim him.

"Thank you…" Near says sleep lacing his voice. "And I won't tell…." He says sounding hesitant to say it allowed. However, he only let out a yawn allowing the slightly sick feeling in his stomach to be swallowed up by the need of sleep.

Haze simply smirked back moving to lay on the left of Near. He ran his fingers through the albino's soft white hair. He did not react when Near moved turning into him and snuggling there. Haze could still feel the strain in his own pants, but just this once he would let Near off the hook with it. He planned to be having many more of these little meetings with Near now, if only to ensure that Near would not go off telling anybody about how he had killed his own parents. But he was sure there would be perks to fooling around with one of the possible successors of the legendary L. Not only that Near was far too cute to let anyone else have now, maybe Haze should have told Near of his possessive tendency's? Oh well he would find out soon enough.

The two boys laid in Haze's bed, Near snuggled against Haze like a cat. Long Haze held him close, both drifting off to sleep. Neither one of them really understood what they had gotten each other into. Yet everything happens for a reason right? Who knows maybe love will bloom between the two if fate works out in a way suitable for them both.

**Woo! Finally done. This is the one shot that took up my time when I had free time! I hope you all enjoyed and Liked Haze. This was meant to be a full blown sex scene but I saw Haze taking it easy on Near as I wrote this, after all he just wanted to get Near not to tell anyone his secret not go scaring Near into doing so. I'm sure he is not the only one of my oc's you will be seeing in my stories. Haze may make a reappearance in later stories, he is actually one of three that are a set group in my mind. So review and tell me if you would like to see him back! I hope you enjoyed this very long one shot (13 pages). Have a wonderful day/night! **


End file.
